FLW Wrestling: My Valet? - Episode 4
July 10, 2014: It was the night after our match with Birds' Eye View. The sky was clear and full of darkness with sparkles of light. There was no moon insight. This night she either told me she’d be my valet or leave me hanging, and I was about to get my answer… Crystal Actionaez) “You really want me to say “yes” don’t you?” “What?” I said, focused on how fluently her lips moved. Crystal) “I’ve gotten three hundred dollars from you in a matter of two days. Is a ‘yes’ this important for you?” “You know, I’m happy with whatever answer you want to give me. If you think I’m bribing you, you’re wrong,” I claimed, mesmerized by her lips. Crystal) “I’m not saying you’re bribing me, you just gave me a large amount of money in a quick amount of time.” Not focused on her lips anymore, I looked her straight in the eyes and responded, “I thought you were a great waitress.” Crystal) “Well thank you, but I cannot accept any of this” “No, no, that’s your money.” Crystal) “You’re right, I served you nothing and I get one hundred dollars from you,” she said sarcastically. “You looked…” Crystal) “So you’re giving me money because you feel sorry about me?” Her eyes started to look watery as if those ever growing bags under her eyes were full of water. “No,” I responded with a sense of defeat. Crystal) In a sad tone, “And now you lie to me. You’re just like the rest, give me a tip for feeling sorry and then lie about the reason.” Tears start to roll down her eyes. “Crystal…” Crystal) “I wish my life was better. I really do, then no one would be sorry for me.” “Crystal, you’re lovely and attractive, your eyes have these huge bags under them, can we kiss?” I was starting to become desperate, I didn’t think I even told her I wanted to kiss her. I thought I was over it, but I guess not. She was knocked speechless over this. “I didn’t mean to say that…” Crystal) “So you’re doing this because you want me to kiss you?” She started to get more serious now. “No, I felt bad for you. I wanted to kiss you the other day, I’m not going to lie about that, but I really felt bad for you. I wanted to help you out.” Man, did I feel bad. Crystal) “Then you can have all your money back. I don’t want to see you again.” She handed the three hundred dollars to me, but I wouldn’t take it. “It’s yours, Crystal,” I stated. My thought of her being my valet was crushed, my want to kiss her was shattered, and my heart was annihilated. Crystal) “Take it and get out of my sight already. I don’t need another man like you in my life!” she yelled. “Crystal,” I said apologetically, taking her money back. From then to her house, neither of us said a word. I really screwed up this time, and I felt bad. Now what would I tell Daaron? Hey, I couldn’t get a valet. Ugh, no I couldn’t tell him that. As she was about to walk up her steps, I grabbed her hand, my worse decision yet, and she slapped me hard. My answer was “no.” What do you think of FLW Wrestling: My Valet? - Episode 4? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Have any questions or thoughts about this episode? Comment below and let me known. In addition, answer a question asked below if you'd like. Questions: #''Would you say Aaron is obsessed with Crystal?'' #''Should Crystal have gotten upset or was her getting upset ridiculous? '' #''Why do you think Aaron wants her as his valet? Is it for looks, a kiss, or something else?'' FLW Wrestling: Commentary - Episode 5 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Crystal Actionaez